Toshio Furukawa
Toshio Furukawa (古川 登志夫 Furukawa Toshio?, born July 16, 1946 in what is now part of the city of Tochigi Japan 2) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Aoni Production and is married to fellow voice actress Shino Kakinuma. In July 2011, Furukawa appeared at Anime Expo as a guest.3 Career/PersonalEdit He became famous for his anime character roles in his career as Kagege(Keroro Gunso), Kai Shiden (Mobile Suit Gundam), Shin (Fist of the North Star), Asuma Shinohara (Mobile Police Patlabor), Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Ataru Moroboshi (Urusei Yatsura) and Portgas D. Ace (One Piece). His debut voice role is a soldier in Brave Raideen. Toshio is a veteran who has played a variety of characters from comedians like Ataru of Urusei Yatsura and Inumaru of''Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai!, to calm, serious ones like Shin from ''Fist of the North Star and Piccolo of the Dragon Ball series. Furthermore, Toshio is capable of performing with a "boy voice" and has played noble hot-blooded heroes such as Prince Mito of Saikyō Robo Daiōja and Kento Tate of Future Robo Daltanius. He performed in the band Slapstick (スラップスティック?) with Toru Furuya,Kazuyuki Sogabe, Yūji Mitsuya and Akio Nojima. In 2007, Slapstick got together to pay tribute to former band members Hirotaka Suzuoki and Kazuyuki Sogabe(guitar).4 Furukawa owns a pet dog named Asuma (遊馬?), a Shih Tzu. Named after Asuma Shinohara of Patlabor.5 Former pet was Ataru (あたる), named afterAtaru Moroboshi of Urusei Yatsura. Ataru died in 2008 at age fifteen and was also a Shih Tzu. A tribute page was made for him as well.6 FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit ; 1970s * Brave Raideen (1975) (Soldier B) * Magne Robo Gakeen (1976) (Houjou Takeru) * Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace (1977) (Hideto Oboshi) * Future Robo Daltanius (1979) (Kento Tate) * King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (1979) (Pellinore) * Mobile Suit Gundam (1979) (Kai Shiden) ; 1980s * Trider G7 (1980) (Genichi Ooyama) * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan (1981) (Taro Soramame, The Sun, Narration, etc.) * Urusei Yatsura (1981) (Ataru Moroboshi) * Saikyo Robo Daioja (1981) (Prince Mito) * Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (1982) (Aki Manabu) * Combat Mecha Xabungle (1982) (Blume) * Lightspeed ElectroGod Albegas (1983) (Daisaku Enjouji) * Hokuto no Ken (1984) (Shin) * The Kabocha Wine (1984) (Shunsuke Aoba) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (1985) (Kai Shiden) * Anmitsu Hime (1986) (Dracula Jr.) * Dragon Ball (1986) (General Blue, Piccolo) * Maison Ikkoku (1986) (Sakamoto) * Dragon Ball Z (1989) (Piccolo) * Patlabor (1989) (Asuma Shinohara) ; 1990s * Aoki Densetsu Shoot (1993) (Yoshiharu Kubo) * Sailor Moon Super S (1995) (Hawk's Eye) * Dragon Ball GT (1996) (Piccolo, Announcer) * Cutie Honey Flash (1997) (Alphonne) * Kindaichi Case Files (1997) (Hiroaki Sakurada) * Detective Conan (1998) (Misao Yamamura) * The Big O (1999) (Eugene Grant) * One Piece (1999) (Portgas D. Ace) ; 2000s * Shinzo (2000) (Deathcrow) * Kinnikuman Nisei Series (2002) (Suguru Kinniku) * Sonic X (2003) (Power The Cat) * Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (2004) (Charles) * Beet the Vandel Buster (2004) (Laio, Frausky) * Keroro Gunso (2004) (Kagege) * Samurai Champloo (2004) (Kagemaru) * Eureka Seven (2005) (William B. Baxter) * The Law of Ueki (2005) (Mūnin) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (2005) and xxxHolic (2006) (Gitsune) * Tetsuko no Tabi (2007) (Hideki Egami) * Soul Eater (2008) (Asura/Kishin) * Bleach (2008) (Kageroza Inaba) ; 2010s * Hunter × Hunter (TV 2011) (2011) (Satotz) * Saint Seiya Omega (2012) (Southern Cross Kazuma) * Shirokuma Cafe (2012) (Tree Kangaroo) * Tsuritama (2012) (Narrator) * Mushishi: The Next Chapter (2014) (Kaoru) * Space Dandy (2014) (Ukuleleman) * World Trigger (2015) (Enedora) * Dragon Ball Super (2015) (Piccolo) * Ushio and Tora (2015) (Yamanmoto) * Mr. Osomatsu (2016) (Play-by-play announcer) Original video animation (OVA)Edit * Urusei Yatsura (1985-2008) (Ataru Moroboshi) * Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1987) (Arsène Lupin III) * Bubblegum Crisis (1987-1991) (Leon McNichol) * Appleseed (1988) (Calon) * Crying Freeman (1988-1994) (Hinomura Yō a.k.a.Crying Freeman) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988-2000) (Olivier Poplin) * Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai! (1989) (Inumaru Yomota) * Saint Seiya: Elysion Hen (2008) (Thanatos) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2012 (ep. 5), 2014 (ep. 7)) (Kai Shiden) Theatrical animationEdit ; 1980s * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hello! Wonder Island (1981) (Taro Soramame) * Mobile Suit Gundam (1981) (Kai Shiden) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Soldiers of Sorrow (1981) (Kai Shiden) * Natsu e no Tobira (1981) (Lindo) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (1982) (Kai Shiden) * Dr. Slump: "Hoyoyo!" Space Adventure (1982) (Taro Soramame) * Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1983) (Ataru Moroboshi) * Combat Mecha Xabungle (1983) (Burume) * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo, Great Round-the-World Race (1983) (Taro Soramame) * Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (1984) (Ataru Moroboshi) * Lensman: Secret of The Lens (1984) (Kimball Kinnison) * The Kabocha Wine: Nita no Aijou Monogatari (1984) (Shunsuke Aoba) * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! The Treasure of Nanaba Castle (1984) (Taro Soramame) * Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love (1985) (Ataru Moroboshi) * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! Dream Capital Mechapolis (1985) (Taro Soramame) * Odin: Photon Sailer Starlight (1985) (Akira Tsukuba) * Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever (1986) (Ataru Moroboshi) * They Were Eleven (1986) (Doricas Soldam IV) * High School! Kimengumi (1986) (Jaki'ichi En) * The Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-o (1986) (Yamato no Akanemaru) * Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1988) (Ataru Moroboshi) * Legend of Galactic Heroes: My Conquest is the Sea of Stars (1988) (Olivier Poplan) * Saint Seiya: The Legend of Crimson Youth (1988) (Coma Berenices) * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) (General Blue) * Maison Ikkoku Final Chapter (1988) (Sakamoto) * Akuma-kun (1989) (Mesphisto II) * Patlabor: The Movie (1989) (Asuma Shinohara) * Saint Seiya: Warriors of the Final Holy Battle (1989) (Thrones Mois) * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) (Piccolo) ; 1990s * Akuma-kun: Yōkoso Akuma-Land e!! (1990) (Mesphisto II) * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1990) (Piccolo) * MAROKO (1990) (Inumaru Yomota) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990) (Piccolo) * Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (1991) (Ataru Moroboshi) * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991) (Piccolo) * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (1991) (Piccolo) * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (1992) (Piccolo) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (1992) (Piccolo) * Patlabor 2: The Movie (1993) (Asuma Shinohara) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) (Piccolo) * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) (Piccolo) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (1994) (Mori Ranmaru) * Slam Dunk: Shohoku's Greatest Challenge! Burning Hanamichi Sakuragi (1995) (Michael Okita) * Crayon Shin-chan: Adventure in Henderland (1996) (Su Noman Pa) * Gegege no Kitaro: The Great Sea Beast (1996) (Chinpo) ; 2000s * Metropolis (2001) (General Kusai Skunk) * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 (2002) (Asuma Shinohara) * Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey (2004) (Nyago) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Heirs To The Stars (2005) (Kai Shiden) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III - Love is the Pulse of the Stars(2006) (Kai Shiden) * Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan (2007) (Taro Soramame) * GeGeGe no Kitarō: Japan Explodes!! (2008) (Aobōzu) * Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) (Misao Yamamura) ; 2010s * Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) (Misao Yamamura) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) (Piccolo) * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (2015) (Piccolo) Video gamesEdit * Everybody's Tennis (2006) (Kaito) Unknown date * Dead or Alive 1-4 (Jann Lee) * Dragon Ball games (General Blue, Piccolo) * Everybody's Golf Portable 1-2 (Jean) * Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo (Shin) * Kinnikuman Generations (Suguru Kinniku) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Roy Campbell) * Mr. Driller (Taizo Hori, Ataru Hori) * Namco × Capcom (Taizo Hori, Joka) * Shining Force EXA (Bornay, Adam) TokusatsuEdit * Jumborg Ace (1974) (Worker, Dump Kong) * X-Bomber (1980) (Shiro Ginga) * Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack (1998) (Takkard) * Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! Movie (2003) (Dimensional Drifter Galvidi) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004) (Narrator) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2013) (Wiseman) Dubbing rolesEdit Live-actionEdit * Billy Crystal ** City Slickers (TV edition) (Mitch Robbins) ** Forget Paris (Mickey Gordon) ** Analyze This (2001 TV Asahi edition) (Ben Sobel M.D.) ** Parental Guidance (Artie Decker) ** Small Apartments (Burt Walnut) * Anvil! The Story of Anvil (Steve "Lips" Kudlow) * Back to the Future (1989 TV Asahi edition) (George McFly (Crispin Glover)) * CHiPs (Ponch (Erik Estrada)) * Dave (1997 TV Asahi edition) (Dave Kovic (Kevin Kline)) * The Graduate (1977 TBS edition) (Carl Smith (Brian Avery)) * The Ice Storm (Ben Hood (Kevin Kline)) * Independence Day (1999 TV Asahi edition) (U.S. President Thomas J. Whitmore (Bill Pullman)) * Little House on the Prairie (Almanzo Wilder (Dean Butler)) * Monty Python (Terry Gilliam) * Mysterious Island (1975 TBS edition) (Herbert Brown (Michael Callan)) * Speed (1998 TV Asahi edition) (Harry Temple (Jeff Daniels)) * Zapped! (1986 Fuji TV edition) (Peyton Nichols (Willie Aames)) AnimationEdit * Antz (Z) * Disney's House of Mouse (Panchito Pistoles) * Robots (Herb Copperbottom) * The Three Caballeros (Panchito Pistoles) * Watership Down (Hazel) Category:Voice Actors